Forgotten Lineage
by Kalsypher
Summary: Before Noctis can fulfill his destiny, a new sibling steps into the picture. His mother had a child with another man before he was born. With Faera already being a friend, he wouldn't have to get to know her. However, he doesn't know much about his mother's side. That will throw a monkey wrench into everything.


"It's time you know the truth, Noctis," King Regis said, his eyes darting to the woman next to him.

Noctis knew her. He considered her a friend, not as close as Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus, but she was next in line. Gladiolus and Ignis considered her competition, and Prompto was head over heels for her. She was a classmate, one that didn't care about titles, much like Prompto. Even as she stood next to his father, she seemed lax. Never would he have believed she worked for his father, or even so closely with him. No one was that calm or careless in front of the King. They knew better.

For the first time since he had known her, she seemed vaguely intimidating. Despite her short stature, she gave off the same dangerous energy Gladiolus had. Never before had he even felt threatened by her, but this had changed his mind.

"Noctis, things are about to get very complicated," the King admitted with a sigh. "Faera is a soldier, much like Gladiolus and Ignis. Unlike any soldier we have, she is tied directly to the line of Lucius."

"That doesn't sound so complicated," Noctis said, slightly annoyed with his father's unusual dramatics.

"I'm your sister," Faera said bluntly, pushing off the wall and walking to him. "Don't worry, it's on your mother's side. The throne is all yours, Your Highness."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "C'mon, you can walk and be stunned at the same time. I've seen it happen."

Faera led the prince from the throne room to the busy city where they walked in silence. She looped her arm around his, making sure he didn't walk into traffic.

"How long have you known?" Noctis asked.

"I just found out like last week. Dad told me I needed to know the truth, so he told me and that was that. After I found out, I just kept it to myself. That's a lot of attention that I didn't want. You already have a fan club. I don't want one."

He chuckled, "I'm sure Prompto is a handful being your personal paparazzi."

"He's a pretty good photographer. I started a Prince Noctis vlog where we follow you through the city and act like we're examining wildlife, but it's just you."

He laughed, "Those videos are the best. I was wondering who did them. I feel like they make me seem more approachable."

"Ignis isn't so understanding. He thinks they're insulting to the crown, but Gladiolus thinks they're great."

The two crossed the street, not bothering to check for the speeding car. Noctis froze when the horn blared, then suddenly, everything turned dark. His body was light like air, feeble like at any moment he could be washed away by a breeze.

Then, he felt solid again, almost as soon as it had come, but dark wisps seemed to crawl away from his vision. His body was heavy, solid once more, a feeling he never knew he could appreciate. Attention moving to Faera, he noticed a terrible purple glow in her eyes fade away as she watched the car speed on.

His eyebrows furrowed when a bizarre language came from her lips. It sounded ancient but powerful. When the glow faded, Faera was smiles and chatty once again as though the encounter never happened.

"Faera, who is your father?" Noctis asked curiously. If he knew, it wasn't coming to mind at the moment. "Is he a soldier, too? And why didn't you tell me you were a soldier?"

She pouted slightly, a look Noctis could recognize on his own face. He hadn't realized it, but he had been looking for similarities in their appearance, hoping to find a way to deny she was his sister.

"I figured your father would have told you by now." She jumped in front of him, kneeling dramatically on the crowded sidewalk, causing many onlookers to do the same. "Allow me to properly introduce myself, Your Highness. My name is Faera Leonis, a member of the Crownsguard and hand selected by King Regis to be placed in the Glaives when you are king."

"Cor?" Noctis was more than stunned. After a moment, he cleared his throat when he noticed all the kneeling people, "Um, you can stand. I hope you have a good day."

As people began to disperse, he heard a laugh come from the alley by him, "That was perfect, Fae!"

The golden hair of Prompto was seen before his bright blue eyes. While everyone had a hobby, one of Noctis's more private ones were watching his friends grow. A year ago, Prompto couldn't even stand next to Noctis if the prince decided to talk to her. He chuckled slightly as they high-fived and talked about their newest wilderness video.

"Sucks we almost got hit by that car, though," Faera said as she watched the video on Prompto's camera. She frowned a bit, "It happened again."

Her sudden gloom was immediately erased when she looked at Noctis. "Hey, can you take a picture of me with our lovely specimen?" She asked Prompto.

"Don't call me a specimen," Noctis grumbled.

She gave him a creepy grin, "If you aren't our specimen, then you are our prey."

Prompto pushed the girl to the prince, forcing him to catch her. For that brief moment of surprise, Prompto managed to freeze it in time. He looked at the picture for a moment before looking at Faera, "You hate pictures."

The half siblings shared a look before looking back at the blonde. "We should get Iggy and Gladio. There's something we need to tell you," Noctis explained.

"Oh, uh," Prompto stuttered for a moment, his freckled cheeks turning pale. "Yeah, sure, where do you want to meet?"

Faera stepped away from the two, pulling her jingling phone from her pocket. It was a delicate song, one that reminded her of her stern, iron-willed father. "Hey, Dad."

"The King said the meeting went better than he hoped," he replied evenly.

"Well, he's handling it better than I did, that's for sure. Of course, you don't joke around as much as I do."

He laughed, "I'm sure that did help him. I guess you're taking the day, then? Spend some quality time with your new bro."

Faera laughed through her groan, "Never say that again." _Sighing a bit, she cast a glance at her chatting friends, "I didn't tell him everything. _I think one thing at a time is the best approach for now."

"I agree. Good luck, and you better be at your station tomorrow morning."

She straightened a bit, "Yes, sir."

With that, she hung up, putting her phone back into her pocket and walking to the chatting boys. "So, we decided?"

"Yeah, we're meeting at Iggy's place," Noctis informed.

Faera gave him a suspicious look, "Am I invited?

"Yeah, we were surprised too," Prompto admitted.

She smiled, "Nice. C'mon, let's go find Ignis and he can be our specimen."

"Please, don't use the word specimen," Noctis groaned.

The creepy smile returned, "Lets stalk our newfound prey, then."

Prompto laughed, "I've already tried, dude. She can't call you a subject."

"She can call Ignis a subject," Noctis argued before he frowned. "That does sound weird."

"Right? Prey it is!" She announced enthusiastically.

Her enthusiasm faded, seriousness taking her face as she took an almost threatening step forward, standing in front of the Prince and his friend. Her arm stretched out, hand low to prevent them from passing. The small group before them were rebels. Nothing serious, but kids that enjoyed bullying Noctis and Prompto when Gladiolus wasn't around to scare them away.

Personally, Faera thought it was healthy for Noctis to know and understand that people would hate him no matter what he did. Only when he became king would people stop insulting him to his face.

The tallest of the group, a man named Patior was the oldest, a daring thirty something. He was about Gladiolus's size, but less threatening since he didn't have the soldier training. The others varied from teens to late twenties, all pathetic with nothing better to do on a lively Friday afternoon.

Patior laughed as he stepped up to Faera, "And what's this? The Prince's ever loyal fan girl and stalker has come to his defense?" A serious glare wiped his amusement away, "Get out of the way, brat. Me and the Prince have a score to settle."

"I can't let you do that," Faera warned. "You take one step closer, and I will break your hand."

He laughed, "Yeah, right."

It happened quickly. Patior took a step, and when his foot touched the ground, a terrible snap soon followed. The large man fell to his knees, teeth gritted tight in pain as he glared at Faera. He was eye to eye with her, a truly dangerous place to be.

"I don't give empty threats, Patior," she said as she shoved him back, "I gave you fair warning. Your loss is your own."

With that, the crowd parted, allowing the three to continue. They remained silent until the trio had gone around the corner.

Prompto let out a heavy breath, "I thought we were dead for sure!" He playfully punched Faera in the shoulder, "You didn't tell me you were a Crownguard, traitor!"

"You would have treated me differently, and you know it," she replied with an easy smile. Her eyes moved to Noctis, "You need to be careful around him. He's had people following you for weeks now."

"Besides you two," Noctis teased.

Prompto and Faera shared a goofy smile, "We're watching you for an ongoing documentary, Your Highness."

He rolled his eyes, smiling slightly, "Guess I should thank you for that."

Faera came to a stop outside the tall building where Ignis's apartment was. Last time she was here, she was kicked out by Ignis and escorted away by her father. It was hard to believe he was inviting her.

Following Noctis and Prompto, Faera tried to keep her nerves settled. She wasn't afraid of Ignis by any means, but he had thrown her out, meaning she wasn't welcome. That was a strike against her own bizarre code she had. She would not enter places where she wasn't welcome. Any other day, she wouldn't even step into the building without Ignis's direct approval, but she hoped Prompto didn't lie to her.


End file.
